fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Simca Kervic
Simca Kervic (シムカ クアビック, Shimuka Kuabikku) is the younger sister of Vance Kervic and a Third Generation Dragon Slayer like her brother.. Appearance Simca is a young teenaged girl with long red/burgundy colored hair, purple eyes, like her brother, a slim, curvaceous figure and a large bust. Simca has a light olive skin tone, and usually keeps her hair done up in two pigtails and a short fringe in front. Simca is usually seen in a variety of clothing; she is often seen wearing jeans or short-shorts, and plain colored shirts. Simca is seen wearing a belt with her pants, often with an apple shaped belt buckle on it, as well as a dark blue sweat-coat that has two white stripes with a red one in between then that stretches across the breast of the coat and across the breast level of both sleeves as well. Personality Simca, unlike her brother is a calmer, more collected individual. Simca often thinks things trough, or at least thinks about something before charging into something, a statement that can't be attributed to her brother Vance Kervic. Simca is levelheaded, calm, and calculating, essentially the complete opposite of her brother. Simca is shown to be extremely blunt, like her brother, and is willing to demean or verbally attack someone who deserves it, such as asking someone if their an idiot. Despite Simca's more abrasive personality she is shown to be extremely kind and very sweet to most others, namely those that she actually likes or cares for. More thoughtful and less single-minded that her brother, Simca is considered the brains of the outfit when it comes to her and her brother Vance, and is often the strategist when needed during a fight. Simca is shown to constantly pick on her older brother, Vance, often making fun of him, or often lashing back at him sarcastically. Simca is shown to greatly love her brother and often worries about him when he charges head first into a fight without thinking things through. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Simca, like her brother is a master of hand to hand combat, but unlike her brother has had true formal training in martial arts instead of relying on a street fighter method of combat. Simca's martial arts techniques often revolve around using her opponents force against them, such as using their weight against them in throwing them. Simca is extremely adept in using these forms of tactics against her opponents, and combined with her massive physical speed, her keen intellect, and her general ruthlessness in combat makes her an extremely fearsome opponent. When needing to employ a more direct form of combat, Simca will often rely on strong physical blows, such as powerful punches and kicks, often delivered at blistering speeds. Simca, along with her physical speed can often deliver her attacks within just a few seconds of time and strike repeatedly in short succession. Simca, while possessing a great amount of physical strength, is greatly inferior to her brother in that aspect and as such might need a few strikes in the same place to break a tougher bone, or for getting through a strong defense. Simca, do to her lacking in as much physical strength as her brother often aims for either vital points such as the temples, throat, or eyes, will also aim at the joints such as the knees, collarbone, or the ball and socket of the shoulders and hips as potential targets. Do to being a Dragon Slayer Simca will often employ the combination of her magic into her fighting style, often using her magic to enhance the power of her strike considerably. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Simca, like other Dragon Slayers has a level physical strength above that of normal people and ordinary mages. Simca while having an extraordinary level physical strength, but it pale sin comparison to her brother, who holds a monstrous amount of physical strength. Simca is shown to be strong enough to lift, carry and throw objects at least 5 or even 7 times as heavy as herself with ease as ,well as, break steel beams within just a few non-magically enhanced punches or kicks, and can easily crush stone and iron with ease. Superhuman Speed: Simca, while lacking in physical strength make sup for it with outmatched by her brother and most others, only a few being able to keep up, and even fewer out stripping her in a contest of speed. Simca's speed is great enough to allow her to attack multiple opponents multiple times within short succession of each other. Simca's speed is great enough to allow her to move behind and opponent completely unnoticed, even advanced sensors before they can react. Immense Endurance and Durability: Again, like other Dragon Slayers, as well as the kind of up bringing that Simca had she is incredibly durable, capable of being thrown through multiple stone walls and being able to get up afterwards and just simply brush herself off with little to no damage to herself. Simca is shown capable of surviving multiple powerful, punishing attacks while sustaining substantially less damage then most other wizards would receive. Simca is also shown to have an equally substantial level of both physical and magical endurance, being able to fight for an extended period of time while suffering only minimal amount of physical and magical fatigue. Simca is shown to possess an immense amount of physical fatigue often attributed to her upbringing at the hands of Driae, her dragon foster parent. Simca's magical endurance in attributed to her immense magical power. Enhanced Pain Tolerance: Enhanced Smell: Assorted Attributes High-Level Intellect: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Aura Synthesis' (オーラの合成, Ōra no Gōsei) is a Subspecies Magic, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon’s aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura thrown at them. *'Heat Resistance': *'Cold Resistance': *'Poison Resistance': Dragon Slayer Magic Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (毒火の滅竜魔法, Dokuen no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Lost Caster Magic as well as a type of Dragon Slayer Magic and lastly is a form of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, in this case Fire and Poison Dragon Slayer Magic's. Much like her brothers form of Dragon Slayer Magic, Simca's form fuses the two types of magic in her body before it is released making it much more powerful than if not. One thing to note is that Simca is able to freely manipulate the properties of her poison, allowing her to change the effects of the poison to obtain a desired result such as outright poisoning, paralysis, necrosis, and so on. The fire and flames produced by this magic have a controllable temperature as well as able to be given a material consistency, such as allowing the flames to be used to grab and object or giving the flames a blunt effect. The substances produced by this magic's second element are extremely lethal, but can be controlled to produce different substances, each with a different effect on an organic being. Much like the fire and flames produced the seconds element can be given different "attributes" or "consistencies", allows them to used to grab objects or given a blunt effect. Like all other Slayer Magic users Simca is able to "consume" her primary, respective element, fire, to rejuvenate, heal, and empower herself. The fire produced by Simca is shown to be immensely powerful, but no to the degree that her brothers are. Simca is capable of melting stone, turning it into molten slag in about a minutes worth time. Simca's fire, while greatly weaker than her brothers is still strong enough to scorch the ground and plant life surrounding it, as well as being able to melt all but the strongest of metals in a very short period of time. Simca, like most other elemental slayers is able to transform her entire body into her respective element, fire, to attack and defend with, or just to dodge and attack. Simca's fire is shown to have a property to it that her brothers doesn't; being sticky, meaning that it often sticks to whatever it has touched, similar to that of napalm, making it extremely voracious in nature, often on extinguishing itself after its target has been reduced to ash. The sheer heat produced by Simca's fire internally and released by her skin is often times enough to harm and opponent without the need to actually release any flames. As well as transforming into fire, Simca is able to generate fire from any point on her body in an instant. Simca's second element, often times mistaken for simply poison, which is more accurately described as being toxic substances: any substance the can cause internal harm to an organic being which include venoms, poisons, and other substances that fall under this category, is granted to her by an implanted Lacrima. Simca is often seen using her secondary element more than her original, often using her second to en extremely effective degree. The substances produced by her "Poison Dragon Slayer Magic" can induce a multitude of physical effects including paralysis of the organs, muscles, and nerves, necrosis (the death of cells in living tissue), numbness, and even death. Most commonly employing a paralytic substance, Simca often uses this aspect of her magic to disable an opponent so her brother can finish them off. Simca is even shown capable of producing substances that can cause psychological effects such as hallucinations and even obedience to her, effectively allowing Simca to take control of and enemy and making them fight for her, but this is an extremely difficult result to produce for her. Simca is capable of producing her toxins in a variety of ways namely as a liquid and a gas. Simca is capable of producing her toxins from any part of her body much like her fire. The effects of Simca's toxins are often very fast acting, often taking effect with in a few second to jut sunder two minutes for the common substances, and usually under five minutes for the stronger ones. The combination of Simca's two elements, fire and poison, are an extremely lethal combination; as the fire burns the opponents the toxic substance leeches into their skin via the fresh wounds. The combination of the two elements causes a visible change; Simca's fire and flames take on a purplish coloration when used in conjunction with one another. The combination of the elements is extremely powerful, and are able to kill almost anything in their path; the targets often becoming paralyzed before being burned alive by the flames. Fire Spells *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) is the basic "breath" technique of the Dragon Slayer Magic line, and the first spell taught by dragons to humans. This spell while the first, and most basic, is still extremely powerful, often times being able to be charged or held before releasing it. Simca starts by gathering a large amount of fire in her mouth before breathing outwards, or roaring, sending the gathered fire and flames barreling forward towards her target. Simca's flames are extremely hot, but not as hot as he brothers are, but still reach temperatures in excess of twelve hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Simca's fire, unlike her brother has a sticky-like consistency, meaning that it sticks to anything it touches, making it extremely difficult to extinguish, especially when it touches the skin of another combatant.This spell has two forms of execution, the first and more complex involves Vance to put both of his hands in front of his mouth, giving him the appearance of a trumpeter, before expelling the fire in between his hands creating a thin stream of fire which then rapidly expands, and the second method is simply gathering the fire into his mouth and expelling it; the second method is also much faster, having cut out any complex, and unneeded motions. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken) *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku) *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen) *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘, Karyū no Enchū) *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙, Karyū no Saiga) *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (火竜の握撃, Karyū no Akugeki) Poison/Toxic Spells *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒竜の咆哮, Dokuryū no Hōkō) *'Poison Dragon's Luster Claw' (毒竜の毒華爪, Dokuryū no Dokkasō Lit; Toxic Luster Claw) is often Simca's most commonly employed Poison Dragon Slayer spell. TO perform this spell Simca will channel power from her implanted Lacrima gathering her concocted poison upon one or both of her hands giving them a greenish-purple tint. Upon gathering the needed poison Simca has one of two methods of using this spell; the first is simply Simca getting close to her target and attempting to slash at them with her hands(s), but the second allows her to release the gathered poison upon her hand forwards at a high speed to attack at a distance. *'Poison Dragon's Cloud Kill' (毒竜の毒ガス, Dokuryū no Dokugasu Lit; Poison Gas) *'Poison Dragon's Venom Shot' (毒竜の毒唾, Dokuryū no Dokutsuba) *'Poison Dragon's Digestion' (毒竜の胃酸, Dokuryū no Isan Lit; Gastric Acid) *'Poison Dragon's Snake Bite' (毒竜の蛇咬, Dokuryū no Jakō) Toxic Flame Spells Drive Dragon Force Relationships Quotes Trivia *Simca's appearance is based off of the character Ringo Noyamano from the anime/manga series Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure. Ironically enough her first name is also the name of a character form the same series; this coincidence is mostly unrelated because the name Simca arose from the the authors thoughts of naming the character Simmy after a character form a book series. *Simca's stats are as follows: Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User